


Our Dear Empress

by TheBeckster



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Empress Frey AU, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Immediately Post-Story Arc 2, Monster Companions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sechs Empire (Rune Factory), Story Arc 2 Spoilers, relationships may develop later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeckster/pseuds/TheBeckster
Summary: It is written in Sechs Law that if the emperor is defeated in combat, the victor gains the rightful claim to the throne.Frey returned from the Floating Empire on the wings of victory, and she woke to an entirely new world with her at the center of it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Our Dear Empress

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess about 9 months ago I had an idea that I said to myself, "I'm not going to turn this into a fic, but it's fun to think about" and then about a week later I proved myself a liar and began writing stuff for this fic. And now here we are. I'm getting hyped for RF5 and naturally I begin thinking about my fics and I finally got around to polishing up the first chapter of this and since I know it's ready it demands to be posted. (Ya know, cuz I don't have a dozen other WIPs that also require my attention). I have a pretty general idea of where I want this fic to go, but also it's very open ended and probably gonna turn into a long project, because there's so much potential and I don't know which avenue I want to explore more. It's gonna be a fun ride, even if maybe it's a little slow!
> 
> Anyways, here's the Empress Frey AU.

In the fog of exhaustion that followed the events of the Floating Empire, Frey passed out for about three days straight.

She had gone nonstop to fight through Ethelberd's labyrinths and monsters and traps, and then despite having nothing left, gave her all to bring the maniac down. She had done it to save Venti. And when she faced the culmination of her efforts, saw what her labors had won, there was nothing left in her to process it.

Venti was gone. Frey hadn't saved her.

Frey vaguely remembered being picked up from the empty dais and carried to her chambers. Her armor and weapons had been removed and given to Bado for repair. Jones and Nancy spent an awful long time checking her over. Her skin bore the marks of her near-fatal beating at Ethelberd's hands, but quick healing magic had kept her from any long term damage. Then she was bathed, and bandaged, and fed, and tucked into bed like a child. Frey sank wearily into her soft pillows to welcome the numb oblivion of sleep.

She was vaguely aware that days were passing while she slept; she would wake for a few minutes several times a day, but only mustered the energy to drink some tea, eat some soup, or stagger to the bathroom. Then it was back to bed. She couldn't ever remember being so tired – granted her memory only went back six months.

She was hardly left alone while she slept. The first few times she woke, Nancy was there to assure her she could rest as long as she needed. After there were Clorica, or Vishnal, or one of her friends at her side; they all told her the same. Rest, recover, heal, the world will still be here when she was ready.

Three days was enough sleep. Frey pulled her stiff and sore body from her bed, and she realized this wasn’t like her previous awakenings. It was time to get up and stay up; she had rested enough. The clock told her it was late morning, almost noon, which meant the butlers were most likely preparing lunch or tending to their normal daily duties. It wasn’t the first time Frey had woken up alone, and she was glad for the time to compose herself before facing the others. She washed, and dressed, and emerged from her bed chamber for the first time in days.

The air in the castle was somber, linens and drapery had been swapped out for mournful black. Frey's feet took her to Venti's chamber, even though she knew her friend wouldn't be waiting there. The dragon wouldn't tease her about being so lazy as to sleep for three whole days, and then demand Frey get back into shape by whipping up some pancakes. But Frey kept walking. She had to get used to Ventuswill's absence sooner or later.

There were people in the audience chamber, like normal, but they were huddled together in small groups and talking in low voices. Frey spied Forte and Arthur speaking with a man about as old as Volkanon. He wore gleaming armor and kept a long sword at his waist. A knight like Forte? Maybe a mentor or old friend. She continued scanning the room from the doorway.

Frey’s heart leapt into her throat. There were soldiers in Sechs armor standing guard by the castle doors. Why on earth were they here? And why weren’t they being challenged or arrested? Forte was right there, as were some Norad soldiers. How could they just be allowed to stand here in Selphia’s castle when a week ago it was their mission to kill Venti.

Frey took a couple steps, ready to announce her presence and demand to know what Sechs soldiers were doing in Venti’s audience chamber. She would drive them out with her bare hands if necessary. She hadn’t grabbed a weapon when she dressed (she hadn’t imagined the need for one in her own home), but she could feel her magic sparking in her fingertips, she had a deadly arsenal there.

Someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back into the hallway. "You don't want to go in there right now, your majesty." Leon said, not unkindly, but lacking his normal teasing tone. He let her go as soon as they were safely tucked in the hallway once again.

"Why, what's going on? And since when do you call me that?"

"Since your new title actually matters a lot now."

Frey frowned up at the guardian and put her hands on her hips. "Leon, my not being a princess is the worst kept secret in Selphia."

"That's not the title I'm talking about." His ears twitched back and he heard something Frey couldn't. He took Frey by the wrist and pulled her down the corridor again towards her chambers. "Come with me. We don't want any of our guests to know you're conscious yet."

"Why are there Sechs soldiers here? Are they here for me because I killed Ethelberd?”

Leon waved his free hand in a so-so gesture. "I think Arthur might be the best one to explain it to you."

They burst into Frey's room and Leon looked around for a minute, a touch lost. "Which way goes to your fields?"

"Where are we going?"

"To Volkanon's office."

"It's faster to cut across the front of the castle through the square."

"Too many people."

Feeling a bit absurd sneaking out of her own home, Frey took the lead to the door that opened up on her fields. She winced a little, looking over her field. It was almost bare save for a couple patches of autumn vegetables, and they were scraggly and weedy. She had been so preoccupied with saving Venti, she had barely even thought about her duty as the castle's keeper and Earthmate. She resolved to make a better effort from here on out. Venti would want to see the fields thriving and lush with flowers and vegetables.

They clung close to the castle walls as they scurried across the fields. Leon made Frey duck down to a crouch when they passed any windows. They finally reached the nondescript door that led to the butlers’ quarters and slipped inside. He pressed a finger to his lips to sign Frey to keep silent as they tiptoed the rest of the way to Volkanon's office. Leon stopped her outside the office door and he paused to listen for a moment.

"He's alone," the guardian whispered. He beckoned Frey to follow and stepped into the Head Butler's office.

Volkanon was sitting at his desk, looking something over that he wasn't happy about, judging from the furrow of his brow, but when he looked up, he immediately brightened.

"Princess Frey! Up and about I see." His voice was kept low and hoarse. Frey had expected a booming greeting, a crushing bear hug, and a great many tears.

"What's going on?" She demanded, unconsciously matching Volkanon's volume, but still staying firm.

"There are some... hmm, well..." Volkanon hemmed and hawed for a moment while he tried putting the right string of words together. "Some unforeseen difficulties have arisen due to your recent defeat of Emperor Ethelberd. Representatives of the Sechs Empire are here to speak with you."

Frey's heart dropped into her stomach. Was she a war criminal now? Or an even greater enemy of the Sechs Empire? Her intention hadn't been to _kill_ Ethelberd, but after he fused with Ventuswill there was no way to defeat him without it turning lethal. She had no choice.

Undoubtedly the soldiers in Sechs armor were here for her. They wanted justice.

Frey swallowed. "How long have they been here?"

"Two days." Volkanon said soberly. "We told them you were recovering from your battle, and they have waited patiently enough, but they will wish to speak to you as soon as they know you have awoken. Sir Arthur has done what he can to be diplomatic, but they are growing impatient."

This was not what Frey had expected to wake up to. She felt overwhelmed tears prickle in her eyes and briefly wondered if she should have just stayed in bed a little longer. Or maybe this was a very vivid dream. She dug her fingernails into the palm of her hands, it hurt. She was actually awake.

"What do they want?"

Volkanon opened and closed his mouth. "I think news like this better come from Sir Arthur. He has... taken charge of the situation."

"Speaking of Arthur," Leon chimed in, his ears were turned back towards the door. "They're coming."

Hardly a second later, Frey heard them too. Arthur's tone was firm and insistent, but his words didn't reach her. Then another man's voice burst out, loud and angry and clear, "You've kept her from us long enough!"

"Princess, stand by me" Volkanon said nervously, pulling Frey behind his desk. He and Leon moved in front of her, blocking her. Frey's heart clenched nervously. If the Sechs were coming to attack her she didn't want her friends standing between her and their blades. She wondered if she would be able to cast Light Shields around all of them. The office was too confined to attempt using offensive magic.

Volkanon's office door burst open and the stranger knight appeared with an irritated Arthur in his wake and a furious Forte hot in his heels. Two sechs soldiers followed, filling Volkan's office with bodies and blocking the door.

Forte pushed past the older knight and took a defensive position. She kept her sword in its sheath, but kept a ready hand on the hilt.

"This is her?" The older knight asked, looking past Frey’s sudden bodyguard. "This is the one who defeated Lord Ethelberd?"

"Yes." Arthur admitted quietly, not meeting Frey's eyes.

The knight’s hand went to his sword hilt. Frey and the others tensed up. Her eyes flew between the three Sechs soldiers, the Knight would have to be taken down first, he was the biggest threat, the foot soldiers surely Forte would handle until Frey was able to incapacitate the Knight. She had to be careful Arthur and the others did not get caught in any crossfire. Maybe Frey should attack without magic, she was rusty at hand-to-hand combat, but it was the safest option in such cramped quarters. She just had to be certain to disarm the knight, so he couldn’t use that sword against her. She was at a vast disadvantage, no weapon, and surrounded by people she couldn’t bear to hurt.

The knight began to move. Frey nearly shot a fireball at him out of instinct. But rather than lunging forward to attack, he dropped to his knee and genuflected before Frey. The soldiers with him did the same.

"It is an honor to meet you, Empress."

* * *

"Explain it to me one more time?" Frey asked, turning her eyes from the Sechs knight on her left, General Wagner, to Arthur on her right. The explanation in and of itself wasn't terribly complex. Frey was just lagging about five minutes behind and needed to hear it again for it to process.

General Wagner, at least, didn't seem to mind repeating himself. "I understand it is a bit much to take in."

Before he started explaining again, Volkanon, Vishnal, and Clorica carried a tea tray in, providing a much-needed excuse to stop for a moment, to breathe and think and collect their thoughts.

They had moved to the formal dining room for discussion. Frey had hardly used the room during her time in the castle. When she ate at the castle, it was either in the kitchenette in her own chambers, or with the butlers in the kitchen.

Volkanon set a cup of tea in front of Frey while Clorica and Vishnal offered General Wagner and Arthur cream and sugar for their tea. Frey took a sip, it was Relax tea, prepared by Volkanon and already done to her liking – no cream, and honey, not sugar. The earthy flavor of the tea and herbs grounded her. The familiar simplicity of a cup of tea helped calm her nerves.

The butlers retreated after tea was served. Frey wished they would have stayed. She wanted their company, and their support. Arthur was there, but he had slipped fully into Diplomat-Prince mode. Even if he wanted to offer Frey some silent comfort under the table, the massive banquet table was so large they couldn't dream of even accidentally stepping on each other's toes. Forte and Leon had been forced to wait outside with the Sechs soldiers.

"As I said," General Wagner said carefully after taking a sip of his own tea, "You are the rightful successor to the throne of the Sechs Empire. You are now our Empress."

Frey shook her head slowly. "How?"

The general’s brow creased with irritation, but he quickly smoothed it away. He drew a slow breath and explained again, slowly. "Four days ago, you defeated Emperor Ethelberd in combat at the spire of his Floating Empire."

Frey nodded to affirm.

"By Sechs law, if the current ruler is defeated in combat, the victor wins the throne of the Empire. You defeated Ethelberd. You are now the Empress."

"I don't want it," Frey insisted quickly, shaking her head so emphatically her long pigtails swung back and forth. "I don't want to be Empress."

"That is not an official abdication," Arthur cut in quickly before General Wagner could respond. "Frey has only just recovered from extremely trying events. She has not been given adequate time to fully consider the circumstances. Surely you can give her time to think."

Sir Wagner narrowed his eyes at Arthur, "How much time do you request, your highness?"

"Seven days."

"You have already kept our Empress from us for three days. We will give you four more. Our country needs a leader."

"Four days then. Frey will choose her own council and have her answer by sundown on the fourth day."

"Very well." General Wagner turned to Frey. "Empress, I offer my services as council."

Frey swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. "Right now, I'd like to speak to Ar- ah, Prince Arthur alone for a moment."

"As you wish." The general got to his feet and bowed deeply to Frey before vacating the dining room.

When the heavy door closed behind him, Frey whipped around to Arthur and hissed, "What are you doing? I don't want to be Empress of the Sechs Empire!"

Arthur looked apologetic as folded his hands on top of the table. "I'm sorry, Frey, you've just been thrown headfirst into a very deep political mire." He laughed once, mirthlessly, "I hardly know what to do to stay above water here. I'm in trade, not diplomacy."

"I'm a farmer! With amnesia! What do I know about politics or running a country?"

"I had hoped the Sechs delegation would allow more time for a decision. You could return to the Capital and get better council. My father will send diplomats and councilors, but you have such little time to make a very big decision."

"I've already made up my mind. I don't want to be Empress. I just want to be Frey, the Earthmate. Someone else can do the job."

Arthur frowned, and sighed. "Frey, you have to take the Sechs throne. Ethelberd's chosen heir is a man just as cruel as he was, possibly worse."

Frey blanched, "How could he be worse than Ethelberd?"

"Ethelberd went to war to get to the Native Dragons. He wanted their power for his own personal gain. His successor revels in the glory of war. He is a conqueror who dreams of seeing the Sechs Empire cover every corner of the world. And he's not beyond killing all who stand in his way." Arthur's mouth pressed into a thin line. "That man is the mastermind behind the plot of murdering entire villages for the sake of turning one spy."

"Doug's clan?" Frey breathed.

“Among others.” Arthur nodded grimly. "Doug isn’t the only agent of the Sechs Empire turned that way. If that man takes the title of Emperor, the world will be crushed beneath his heel."

The lump was back in Frey's throat. She took a sip of tea. It tasted sour to her now.

"I can't be in charge of an entire country. They won't listen to me. I don’t know the first thing about ruling."

"You don’t really have to. The Sechs Empire is autocratic. Their Empress's rule is absolute. The Sechs Empire used to be known as the technological capital of the world. They created and innovated and bettered the world, until Ethelberd took the throne. Frey you could end this war. You could bring peace to the world, redeem the empire."

Frey shook her head again. "I don't want this. I didn't know this would happen when I went to fight Ethelberd. I just wanted to save Venti's life."

"I know." Arthur reached out his hand and placed it over Frey's. "But you could save a lot more lives as Empress."

"Can't somebody else do it? There have to be others eligible for the throne than Ethelberd's heir."

"There is nobody else. Ethelberd made his rules of succession very clear. I don’t believe he even worried about being defeated in combat, and so he ignored that old law. If you abdicate, Ethelberd's heir will take the throne as commanded by his predecessor. Anyone wishing to challenge for the throne will have to face him in combat. I hear he is a deadly swordsman."

Frey's stomach clenched painfully with anxiety. She wrapped her arms tight around her stomach and dropped her head onto the table. "I should have stayed in bed."

Arthur assured her that a diplomatic team from Norad would be here by sundown now that she had awoken. They would offer council for her, and if she desired, the delegates from Sechs could offer their own council.

Feeling caught up in a swift river and unable to swim, Frey decided she would take every available second to make her decision. Maybe in time, she would reach calmer waters.

She pushed to her feet, "I don't want to think about this right now. When everyone is here, then I'll consider it."

"Okay. One last thing, though," Arthur said quickly. "Absolutely do not let anybody new know about your amnesia. The village has been told to keep their lips sealed, but it won't do _you_ any good for either party if they know about that."

"Right. Thank you, Arthur."

The others were gathered around the dining room door, Forte and a couple Norad soldiers keeping a close, silent eye on General Wagner and the Sechs soldiers. Upon her appearance, the Sechs dropped to their knees, and muttered, "Empress."

"Please stop," Frey said uncomfortably. "I haven't made any decisions."

"You have not officially abdicated either," General Wagner deferred. "Until then, you are our Empress."

Frey bit her lower lip and then said, "Fine, whatever makes you happy."

If it was only the three of them, Frey could just avoid them as much as possible.

Forte stepped forward, "Frey, I have been asked to escort you to the clinic."

"Great. I could use some fresh air." Frey took off a brisk pace, leaving everyone behind in her abrupt departure.

Forte hurried to catch up to her. "Wait, Frey, you should know-"

Frey didn't let her finish. "I just need to get away from the Sechs. From my... are they subjects now?" Frey shook her head. "Doesn't matter. At least it's just the three of them."

"Well, actually..."

Frey pushed into the now empty audience chamber and she turned for the sunlight spilling through the stained glass windows and the massive castle doors. As usual for a fair-weather day, the doors were propped wide open to welcome visitors.

There was a loud hum of noise in the castle square. Frey didn't register it was a crowd until she nearly ran into the bright sunlight.

A voice called jubilantly, "All hail the Empress!"

As she blinked and acclimated to the light, Frey saw a significant portion of the crowd lower to their knees.

She stepped back and wrapped a shaking hand around Forte's wrist. "How many people did they bring?"

"Enough." Forte said darkly. "This way."

The dragon knight put her hand on Frey's back and led her out of the square. The side streets were less crowded, but Frey could sense people following them. They made it to the clinic quickly, and Forte ushered Frey inside. Once she was sure there were no surprise lurkers inside, she promised to guard the door and stepped back outside.

"Who's there?" Nancy's voice carried over the partition a second before she appeared. "Oh, Frey! You're awake. How do you feel?" She rushed forward.

Frey considered her answer for a moment before simply admitting, "Overwhelmed."

Nancy sighed in sympathy. "Yes you are the talk of the town. If not the entire world. Jones isn't in right now, but I can check you over." She led Frey back to the examination area and began testing her.

"I expect you still feel a bit weak and tired, considering all you went through," Nancy explained. "Even after sleeping for so long, there was a lot of healing your body and soul needed, and still needs. It may take some time before you feel back to one hundred percent." She then paused, and looked near tears herself. "The grief will linger even longer."

Frey blinked and felt a couple tears roll down her cheeks. Her hand drifted over her aching heart. "I don't think I'll ever not miss Venti. She was my oldest friend."

"The loss of someone you love is never easy to manage." She put a comforting hand on Frey's shoulder. "You in particular have more to bear than the rest of us."

"I didn't know this was going to happen," Frey muttered, wiping at her cheeks. She stared at her wet fingers. "Guess I should stop this. I don't think Empresses cry."

Nancy opened her arms to offer a hug, and Frey readily accepted. "In a perfect world," Nancy said softly, "You would be given all the time in the world you need to mourn."

Frey couldn't respond. Because in a perfect world, Ventuswill would still be alive, and Frey wouldn't be the new Empress of the Sechs Empire. She closed her eyes, buried her face in Nancy's shoulder, and squeezed her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is gonna be an OC-heavy fic. Gotta give names and faces to all the Sechs people, don't I?
> 
> Let me know what you think! A little friendly encouragement goes a long way in fics.
> 
> -Becks


End file.
